The Beginning of Time
by ElvenGirl2
Summary: The begining of time, The young new goddess disides that the dark lord can no longer keep trying to destoy her people and she is willing to take drastic steps.includig take mortals?


WRITTEN BY THE GARDIANS.  
  
Time:  
This Begins, Long before you or any one you know was born. Wither fact or fiction, I could never  
say. I, of course, will let you be that Judge. It starts when time does not exist; movement was  
hard to conquer where only the strong, powerful, and wise could survive. It was there the   
guardians desired to create a galaxy.   
  
In that place, the guardians were fluent and it was there were they first created the sun with   
all its beauty and strength in images for their proud leader Nussas who was dedicated to guard   
the sun and watch time for any splits and mistakes created into it.   
  
They then created the planets Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Pluto, Saturn, and Neptune.   
  
And then Nussas created a very special planet for her three daughters. The eldest Erutan Rown   
born before the making of time who had the gift of Nature. The second ErifPhirx, witch was also   
born before the making of time had the gift of Fire. Then the youngest little AesDolin who was   
born the moment time began who had the gift of the Sea.   
  
Once planet Earth was created, ErutanRown created the very first tree called the Golden Tree  
that all other plants grew from over time to greatly span the earth with nature. To make the   
world equal in warmth ErifPhirx created volcanoes. And the proud phoenix in bird and human form   
so both could protect the world of fire, so when beings would finally be created they would not   
die from winter. Then AesDolin created the two great river Pasifc and Atlantic which soon formed  
into other great rivers, Artic and Indian.   
  
The three sisters were all pleased at their succes and soon decided to create four beings   
immortal like them to help protect the earth for the good of the future Who would be called   
Warrior gods/or goddesses. The first was a great sorcerer, who once created, vowed to protect   
and keep the magic race alive and well for the good of the earth. The second was a great   
huntress, who vowed to protect the race of animals,creatures and the art of war sacred. The   
third, a dragon mage, made the vow as well,to protect mystical creatures for the good of all.   
The fourth was the down fall of all. He was another sorcerer and took the vow but twisted it   
once receiving power.   
When the Lord of darkness (his new refrance) turned after 1 yr of surface with the Sisters.   
The Sisters through Knew of his threat but instead of stopping him, right away they created 2   
other Warrior goddeses who would be called Litle Magic who recived the gift of the keeper of   
the Magics. The secound who was called Lisening Wind who with the winds as her ears could   
her all things said by all speices, all civilizations.  
  
  
  
When all guardians created the nations of the earth they made them all to follow a differentgod  
or goddess. The 4 goddess were in fact all elven for the world to see so the first speicies   
created was the Elf. Then came the stubborn and strong Dwalf who too stood true to the 4 godess-  
es The Hunstress, The Dragon Madge, Lisening Winds, and Little Magic. The Speisies Hobbits stood  
to the goddesses Little Magic and Lisening Wind for harvests and no attacks. The Species of man  
split to many. The men of Belloto was loyal to the Sourseror who stood for magic. There in   
that town was a town of magic, where many wizards and witches would be trained. Men in Cannon   
City would be loyal to their Dragon Madge and Lisening Wind for there is where dragon riders are  
born, raised, and then trained. Men of Bilgard would be for the Sourceror but also could be   
saywed for the dark Lord for their the power of the Dark Lord is used to train wizards to come   
and fight for him. The Female humans would pray to The 4 godesess for guidence protection and   
help. Then a proublem arrived evil struck the earth and the Dark Lord found his people. The Lord  
and his people lead attacks over and over again.And over and over again Little Magic,The   
Huntress, the Dragon Madge, THe soucerer, and Lisening Wind stoppped him and drove him out of   
their lands. The Sisters then desided to seperate the Dark Lord from his plot and drove him   
south were the evil was the most deadly and fluent. There Came all evil eccept for his followers  
who surved him from the North. 


End file.
